


Immerse

by Telvia



Series: Seungho x Mir x Joon [2]
Category: MBLAQ
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Facials, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 00:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10262057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telvia/pseuds/Telvia
Summary: Seungho is just minding his own business when Mir seeks him out for a ... much needed ..... shower ...





	

Seungho's POV

I fell for his trap. Again. This definitely wasn't the first nor second time. How and why did our maknae have such a hold on me? Because he's fucking sexy, that's why. And he knows exactly what to do to make my blood boil, to make all the blood in my body surge down to my cock and pump it to life. Along with my affinity for shower sex.

I had been sitting in the living room minding my own business like the awesome leader that I am. But then I caught movement out of the corner of my eye near the bathroom. Flicking my eyes over to get a better look, I saw that it was Mir. The maknae had my attention right away. It was a good thing everyone was already asleep, thank God.

His back was against the closed bathroom door and his eyes were fixed on me, his lower lip caught between his teeth. Little slut was giving me the neediest look of his life. I could practically hear him whimpering already. My eyes raked down his body and he arched as if he could feel their movement. His shirt hung off one shoulder to expose his collarbone, his shorts revealing a small bit of his smooth thighs.

“Hyung,” he moaned softly, just loud enough for me to hear.

I was on my feet in less than a second, but I didn't advance any, cock twitching in response to the call. If he wanted me, he'd have to do better than a simple moan. I could tell he realized that, his lusty eyes narrowing at me. Mir huffed slightly and removed his shirt and let it crumple to the floor forgotten. His nipples were already hard but I made a bet with myself that I could make them even harder. One of his hands dropped down to rub at his groin firmly, more moans tumbling from his lips mixed with whimpers.

“You're acting like a bitch in heat, Mireu,” I teased, taking a step closer, licking my dry lips.

“I need you, Seungie,” he panted, gazing at me through his bangs. “You haven't touched me in weeks.” There was a small whine to his voice.

“I've been busy, Mireu.” I stalked closer, splaying my hand against his chest, pressing him against the door with a small thud. I felt him shudder at my touch. “Joonie hasn't been taking care of you?”

He ran both of his hands up my chest, gripping my shirt tightly in his fingers as he shook his head.

“You don't like it when we play without you,” he whispered.

I pressed my body against his, lining us up perfectly. Mir spread his legs so I could wedge myself between his thighs.

“That hasn't stopped you before,” I pointed out, rubbing at his hardened nubs with my thumbs. “You get him into trouble a lot.”

Mir moaned a bit loudly, pushing his chest into my hands. “He likes it.”

I smirked, not able to argue with him on that point. Changsun did enjoy being punished by me. And Mir was usually the reason he was punished in the first place.

Personally, I was done talking and I figured my trembling maknae felt the same way. I dropped my head down to nibble along his collarbone, dragging my tongue along a clavicle. He mewled and shifted, tugging me closer by his grip on my shirt.

“Seungie, shower with me,” he requested in a whisper.

As if I hadn't already planned on getting him dripping wet. I grunted in agreement, reaching down to open the door as I kept my mouth latched onto his shoulder. Mir stumbled backward into the bathroom and I followed, shutting and locking the door behind me. He tugged on the hem of my shirt and I made quick work of getting rid of it, tossing it aside. Mir stepped close, pressing his half naked body to mine, crashing our lips together. I took control of the kiss, forcing my tongue passed his lips so I could shove it down his throat, pushing him back towards the shower stall. I could hear him fumbling with the lever as he tried to turn on the water. I broke the kiss long enough to reach in and turn the water on, stepping in and tugging Mir in with me, not giving one fuck that we both had clothes on our lower halves. I slid my hands around Mir's waist, slipping my hands down the back of his shorts to follow the curve of his bubble butt. I squeezed it roughly.

“Ahn!”

He rubbed his crotch against mine, grinding our erections together and eliciting a groan from me.

“Seungie, please. Let me taste you. It's been forever.”

I smirked, pushing his shorts down and off, looking down to see him step out of them.

“Like I'd deny my baby what he wants?”

“You're so good to me,” he breathed.

“I have my moments.”

Mir dropped down to his knees, licking his lips as his dampening hair hung in his face. I reached down to brush it back so he could see what he was doing. He leaned in and rubbed his cheek against my clothed erection, pulling away to lick at it with small flicks of his pink tongue.

“Ngh, Cheolyong, don't tease.”

Water dripped from my nose and lips as I kept my head lowered to watch him. Steam began to puff up around us in clouds but that didn't keep me from being able to see Cheolyong perfectly.

“Sorry, Seungie,” he whispered before tugging my wet pants down, my cock finally springing free to slap against my abdomen.

Reaching down with both hands, I gripped his hair with one and the base of my cock with the other, keeping his head still so I could rub the head of my dick against his cheek and lips. He whimpered, parting his lips and sticking out his tongue as he looked up at me pleadingly. I chuckled and slapped my cock against the flat of his tongue.

“You want it, Yongie? Want me to fuck your throat?”

His whimpers and whines grew in pitch as he clawed at my thighs, trying his best to nod but not accomplishing much because of the grip I had on his wet hair.

“Use your words,” I demanded in a firm tone, pulling my hips back so he could only stare at my throbbing member.

“I want it lodged down my throat, please. Seungie, fuck my face,” he begged, shifting a bit on the floor of the shower.

He leaned forward to kiss my slit, moaning as he flicked his tongue out against it. I twitched in response and pulled on his hair, forcing him closer.

“Part those pretty lips, Cheolyong.”

Mir did as instructed and I thrust forward harshly, sending half my cock down his throat. He made a small noise of protest but I knew it was just for my benefit. His throat closed down around me and I tipped my head back as he worked my cock over. I loosened my grip on his hair so he could move along my shaft freely.

I felt his throat relax and jaw slacken so he could take more of me in when he pushed forward. Mir didn't stop until his nose was buried in the dark curls of my pubic hair. The flat of his tongue pressed against the underside of my dick, tracing the vein as he moaned, sending vibrations through my heated flesh.

“I'm not cumming in your mouth, Yongie,” I informed him, letting him know that all of his hard work was going to waste.

He groaned in frustration and I merely smiled down at him, appreciating the annoyance evident in his eyes.

“You may seduce me all the damn time but we play by my rules, you know that,” I said, stroking my fingertips down one hallowed cheek.

He sucked on my cock harder, as if it would change my mind. I shook my head. His hand went to my balls, rolling and squeezing them. I clicked my tongue and he whined.

“Not in your mouth. Now stand up. You can suck me off before bed, I'll feed you then. How's that?”

It was really hard to deny him the things he wanted, especially when it involved my dick. And especially with the way he looked when he pouted with a mouthful of said dick. His eyes lit up and he pulled off me with a slurp, standing to his feet as he licked his lips.

“I can sleep in your room tonight?” he asked hopefully, no doubt thinking of all the fun things we could do before lights out.

“If you're good.”

He huffed and flicked some hair out of his eyes. Being good wasn't his strong suit. I leaned in with a grin and captured his lips, pinning him up against the shower wall. Arms circled around my neck and I lifted one of his legs to wrap around my waist. Mir took the hint and tightened it there so I was able to grip his ass in both my hands. God, I would never get over how perfect his ass was. I dug my fingertips into it hard enough for him to gasp in surprise, taking the opportunity to slip my tongue into his mouth. Mir sucked on it eagerly as he played with the hair on my nape, trying to pull me even closer. I groped and massaged his ass, my fingers slipping into his crack to rub against his twitching hole. He released his hold on my tongue, pushing down on my fingers as I ran my tongue along the roof of his mouth. Mir was too focused on my fingers to respond to my oral ministrations. That was okay by me. It gave me free reign of his mouth.

Mir trembled in my arms as I slipped my first finger in easily. His muscles tightened around my lone digit. I curled it and rubbed the pad of my finger along his warm inner walls. Moans escaped him as I continued to tease his body, sucking his tongue into my mouth harshly. His greedy little hole swallowed up my second finger just as easily as the first. Mir swirled his hips down on them, fucking himself lightly as he gripped them tight.

Glancing down I saw that his cock was already leaking profusely and I wondered when the last time that he jerked off was. Must have been a long time ago. I pushed deeper with my fingers, bumping against his prostate the same time I ran a finger through his precum slicked slit.

“Ngh!”

His muscles clamped around my fingers harshly and I grit my teeth from the pressure.

“Seungie,” he whispered shakily, not letting my digits move as he rocked on them. “I'll cum if you don't pull out.”

I dug my nail into his slit and he cried out softly, his fingers tightening in my hair.

“That's the point, Yongie. You'll be cumming more than once by the time I'm through with you.”

“I want to cum from your cock,” he pouted. “Not your fingers.”

“Well why not both? Stop playing favorites.”

I moved my fingers in and out of his body hastily, hitting his prostate each time I jammed them upward. I could hear the squelching noises caused by the water and his tight passage.

“Oh God~”

I kept my eyes on his cock, wanting to witness when he finally came for me, watching as precum dribbled out. His hole closed down around my fingers and I smirked as I felt his muscles flutter, his nails digging into my scalp. I rubbed my fingertips against his prostate mercilessly, never letting up.

“S-Seungho!” he panted, squirming against the wall.

“Just let go, Cheolyong. Cum for me and I'll give you what you want.”

His thighs trembled as he came all over his abdomen, his body squeezing against my fingers tightly. I kept stroking his prostate with the pads of my fingers to milk him of every drop, earning airy moans and whimpers. Mir looked up at me through his wet bangs, easing up on his grip on my hair as I slowly retracted my fingers. I moved my body to the side so the spray of the water would wash away his cum, rinsing him off.

“Hurry. Want you …”

“Greedy little thing,” I chortled, draping his other leg over my hip so he was pinned against the wall even more so, both legs wrapped around my waist.

“Just gimme it,” he whined softly, body shuddering when my tip grazed against his entrance.

One of his hands cupped my shoulder while the other reached down to grip me, helping guide me into his body since my hands were too busy groping his ass. I felt him push down onto my head the same time he tried to push me up and in.

“Seungie … thrust for me,” he groaned.

“Beg for it,” I grunted.

“Hyung, please!” he whimpered desperately. “It's been too long. I need you inside.”

“I can feel that, you're twitching against me.”

“And you're throbbing! Shove it in already!”

“So bossy~”

“I'll wake you up with my mouth in the morning. I'll give you a hand-job in the van. Anything you want, just please, fuck me.”

I gave him what he wanted, slowly trusting up so he could feel every inch of me stretch and fill him.

“Ahhng … hyung,” he sobbed softly.

After pushing a little bit more, I was finally completely sheathed inside him, buried balls deep. I didn't move any further, instead letting him feel my cock throb inside him rather than just against him. Cheolyong whimpered and clung to my shoulders, trying to fuck himself on my dick. I pressed his hips against the wall and rolled my own into him deeply.

“Fuck … a-again.”

I did him one better. Rather than grinding against him, I pulled out a bit and snapped my hips forward to plunge myself back in. The movement earned a cry from him and I felt his hole squeeze down around me. His legs clenched around my waist and his fingers made their way back into my hair.

“Seungie, more.”

I had a feeling that if I didn't hurry up and give him what he wanted, he'd start crying. That was something I didn't want to be the cause of: Yongie tears.

“Hold on, Yongie,” I warned him, re-situating my grip on his ass before fucking him hard against the wall.

He dropped his head to my shoulder and bit down to keep from screaming though the noises he made for me were still something to be proud of. I could hear his ass bouncing back against the wall every time I thrust forward. I rubbed my slit against his prostate whenever I needed a break from thrusting, spreading my precum along the swollen bundle. That earned more noises than fucking his tight hole so I stuck with it for a while.

“Seungie … gonna cum ...”

“The hell you are.”

I pulled out swiftly with a slick noise, much to his disappointment.

“But Seungho!”

I lowered his legs to the floor and playfully swatted his thigh.

“Turn around and spread your cheeks,” I demanded, cock throbbing hard.

He didn't waste any time, quickly spinning in place and bending over to press his cheek against the wall to help keep himself up on his feet. I watched him grip both cheeks of his pert ass before pulling them apart for me, exposing his pink hole. It closed down around air before opening up again. I reached down under him to cup his cock and balls, using my free hand to rub two fingers against his gaping hole, dipping them in teasingly. He moaned loudly for me, rolling his hips to grind into my palm while also pushing back into my fingers. Looking up at his face, I saw his eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open, water dripping from his parted lips.

“Will you cum for me if I plow your tight little ass?”

“N-neh hyung,” he whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

I peeked down to see he was already dripping, running a finger along his slit. His whole body convulsed and I smirked, retracting both hands from his needy body. One of his eyes cracked open and he peeked over his shoulder at me. He licked his lips as I gripped the base of my cock, rubbing my engorged head along his entrance.

“I'll cum if you don't hurry.”

“You'll be punished if you do.”

I popped my head back into him before pushing the rest of the way in. A groan escaped me as I did, mixed with Cheolyong's own moan. I built up a slow and steady pace, watching him clutch at his ass to keep it spread for me. I was able to watch his hole try to cling to me as I pulled out only to eagerly open up and accept me when I thrust back in.

“So fucking hot, Cheolyong. Such a tight little fuck.”

He groaned, always loving it when I talked dirty to him.

Pushing his hands away from his ass, I groped and kneaded his cheeks, using my grip to drive into him deeper. More moans tumbled out of his mouth and he pressed his hands against the wall. I gave a few more sharp thrusts, balls slapping against his ass before stilling my movements.

“Seungho, what-”

“Fuck yourself on my dick, Cheolyong,” I prompted as I tapped his ass lightly, rubbing his lower back with my free hand. “I want you to make yourself cum. And don't you dare touch yourself.”

“But Seung-”

“No buts, maknae.”

His fingers flexed on the wall and he popped his ass out against me, arching his back more prominently for a better angle.

“Hyung, my legs ...”

“I won't let you fall. Just cum for me and then you can rest.”

He licked his lips in concentration before moving along my shaft, rolling his hips.

“Faster,” I said, slapping his ass and watching it jiggle.

Cheolyong picked up his pace, moaning loudly as he hung his head between his arms. I helped a little bit, rocking in place to match his rhythm. I could feel his body trembling with the effort of having to remain standing while moving against me. His body gripped me tightly, barely easing up enough to drag along me. My cock throbbed in appreciation of the vice-like grip, nudging into his prostate. His walls began to flutter around me wildly.

“Hyung...?”

“Go ahead … cum for me.”

I gripped his hips and slammed him back against me, driving my cock into his spot.

“Hyung!”

Glancing down, I was just in time to watch him release his second load along the wall of the shower. I continued to rock into him, reaching down to tug on his dick to coax out every drop. Cheolyong whimpered and mewled for me beautifully.

“Seungie … your turn ...”

Nodding to myself, I slowly slipped out of his tight ass with a slick noise, still keeping a hold on him so he wouldn't crumple to the floor. He whined, apparently not liking the feeling of being empty. I reached back to turn the heat of the water up, having grown cold long ago.

“Lay down on the floor, Yongie. Spread your legs for me.”

He looked over his shoulder at me, giving me a curious expression.

“I told you I'd let you rest,” I answered his silent question.

Cheolyong nodded before slowly easing himself down to the floor. He placed his feet along the tiled bottom before spreading his legs for me, revealing his dripping hole. I joined him on the floor, stationing myself between his legs. My eyes widened in slight alarm when I felt a hand wrap itself around my dick, giving a light squeeze.

“Yah, let go of that,” I chided playfully, pushing his hand away.

He pouted at me, giving me those puppy eyes of his.

“You don't want it inside you?”

He pushed his wet hair out of his face before answering me. “Of course I do.”

“Then just lay there and keep your hands to yourself. And that's not me giving you permission to touch yourself.”

Cheolyong huffed at me, resting his hands on either side of his head, turning his puppy eyes into bedroom eyes. Wrapping my hands around his thighs, I pulled him closer, lifting slightly to place his butt in my lap. His arms slid across the floor to press his hands against the wall above his head, bracing himself.

“Seungho,” he called before I could plunge myself back in. I quirked a brow in question, rubbing at his thighs with my thumbs. “I missed you.”

I grinned at him, placing his ankles on my shoulders and leaning down, doubling him over so I could peck his lips. “Missed you too, Yongie. You shoulda come to me sooner if it was that bad.”

He shook his head, tongue flicking out to drag along my plump lower lip. “Worth the wait.”

My reply was pushing his body more, forcing all of his weight onto his shoulders, his lower back and ass not even touching the floor. He locked his ankles together behind my neck, still using his hands to push at the wall. Mir opened his mouth to say something but I silenced him by jamming my cock back into his greedy hole.

“Angh!'

His body bowed a little as it took me in but that didn't stop me from slamming into him at a relentless pace, the sound bouncing off the walls of the shower, my balls smacking and squishing against his perfect ass as I beat against his prostate. I grunted as he murmured and panted my name in an endless stream. I heard him mutter something about how big my cock was and chuckled in response.

“Are you complaining?”

“N-never,” he panted, arms flexing as he pushed at the wall. “Plug me up. Stuff me full.”

“Plan on it~”

“Cum this time. Please.”

“Do what I want.”

He whimpered and I angled to hit his prostate more fully, planning on making him cum again before even worrying about myself. I knew I found it when his whole body jolted and his passage clamped down around me, clinging tightly. He urged me on, pulling with his ankles as he whispered at me.

“More … there Seungie … don't stop … abuse my hole … punish me with that big fat dick … gimme that load ...”

“Slutty maknae.”

“Yours,” he breathed. “Your slutty maknae.”

“Changsun's too.”

“Yours right now.”

Couldn't argue there.

“Maybe you should have brought him along,” I suggested.

“Next time,” he whined.

I rubbed my slit against his bundle of nerves, feeling it pulse. Looking down at the same time he looked up, we both realized something at the same time. While I was amused by it, he seemed a bit ticked off. I chuckled. Since my goal was to get Cheolyong to cum again, it just so happened, with this position and angle, his raging cock was looming above his face. When he came, it would land all over his face. Splash zone.

“Good thing we're in the shower,” he grumbled, brows pulling down.

“Don't be sour, Cheolyong. It'll be sexy to see you paint your own face with your cum,” I said deeply, watching his eyes widen from my words.

“Can I touch myself? I'll cum faster ...” he whispered almost shyly.

At this point, I figured he realized I was more worried about his release rather than my own. Really, he should have known that before now.

“Go on. Give me a good show.”

My eyes roamed to follow both of his hands. One wound around his cock while the other reached further to grasp his orbs. Mir kept his eyes on me as he chewed on his lower lip, thumb pressing into his slit as I kept up my brutal pace. I gripped one of his thighs, my free hand venturing down to twist at a pink nipple, earning a startled cry from his swollen lips. At least I got him to stop chewing the hell out of his lip.

Mir began to roll his hips in earnest, tugging at his poor balls as he fisted his cock almost angrily. I stopped thrusting so I could grind into his prostate instead. Just to keep him on his toes, I jabbed into it every now and then.

“Ah! Nnngh ...”

During those times, not only did I earn more noises from him but his dick also offered up small jets of cum. I knew he was close.

“Come on, Yongie. Empty those balls all over your face,” I cooed, pinching his hardened nub between my fingers.

“D-don't you dare stop w-when I do,” he pleaded, hand moving in a blur along his shaft while also offering up some erotic wet noises.

“Right behind you. Just cum,” I groaned, plowing into his ass hard once again, pretty sure I was leaving traces of my fingerprints into his thigh from how hard I was gripping it.

I felt sorry for Cheolyong's balls, he was squeezing and tugging them so hard. His cock had grown to an angry red color, swelling up near the head. Maybe I was putting him through too much by making him cum for me three times. Nah, he loved every bit of it. He kept mumbling slutty nonsense as he pleasured himself, hand releasing his balls to roam down and feel where our bodies joined. I groaned as he used two fingers to spread his hole more, almost thinking he was going to slide them in alongside my cock. His walls kept clenching and releasing around me, increasing in rhythm until finally they just closed around me, not letting up. His hips jerked and he let out a strangled cry, streams of cum landing on his face.

“Ahhhhhh!”

“So fucking sexy.”

Mir continued to milk his balls onto his face as my hips snapped wildly, sticking out his tongue to catch whatever was left while my teeth grit together tightly. My cock swelled inside his body, growing bigger and stretching him wide as it surged with cum.

“Seungho!”

His cry of my name was my undoing. But I didn't cum in his ass. Instead, I roughly pulled out of his abused hole and gave my pulsing dick a few firm strokes, splashing my cum all over his ass and gaping hole. While still dripping, I slid back into his body to give several more thrusts, enjoying the slutty noises coming from Mir. Heaving a shuddering breath, I pulled free of his tight body once more, gently lowering him to the floor.

“You've made a mess, Yongie. You should clean it up,” I prompted with a grin, gesturing first to his face and then at my softening member.

Cheolyong rinsed himself off with the spray of the shower and then scooted closer on his butt, opening his mouth to take in my cock, licking it clean with his tongue and swallowing down all that was left. Pulling off with a pop, he glanced up at me.

“Can we sleep now?”

“You tired, pup?”

“Neh~”

“But you wanted to do so much more before bed. Didn't you want me to feed you?” I teased.

He yawned and rubbed at his eyes. “Can't we continue tomorrow? Feed me breakfast instead.”

“Alright. We can sleep now. But remember, you promised to give me a hand-job in the van~”

His eyes widened.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
